Scare me once(contains UsUk)
by ThatWeirdFangirlOverThere
Summary: America pranks England, England pranks America back in his own way. Each event can either bring them closer, or drive them apart like it has before... funny sweet with some romantic scenes(rated T for one scene in the beginning and the possibility of more scenes like it)
1. Extreme Jumpscare!

**A/N: Helloooo readers! this is my first attempt at a fanfiction so if it sucks then my bad but don't be a bully about it I'm really trying! and if you like it but think I could do better please tell me 'cause I'd loooove to get comments and ****constructive**** criticism is encouraged(Notice that I underlined constructive so if you're just trying to be mean then but out and don't read my story)! Enjoy!**

**Ps: Even though I wish I did I do not own Hetalia. :(**

"Eeeenglaaand? Heeeey Eeeeengland wake up!" America whined jumping on the sleeping brits bed trying to jostle him awake but to no avail. "England wake up already! Come on! ...Arthur?" America ventured using Englands human name seeing if that would startle him into waking up, the brit just turned over grumbling stubbornly in his sleep.

America sat back on the bed with an irritated huff thinking of the best way to wake England up. "Hey Brittain! Brittaaaaaiiin!..." then America's face broke into a mischievous grin and he shifted so that his face was right next to Englands then, ignoring the urge to try and kiss him awake since that wouldn't get the reaction he wanted at the moment... maybe later **[A/N: wink, wink. nudge, nudge. ; )]**, he took a deep breath and shouted "...BRITTANY!"

America was then thrown of the bed as England sat up sharply shouting "_AMERICA YOU GIT I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT! JUST BECAUSE ITALY WAS DRUNK AND ACCIDENTALLY CALLED ME THAT GIVES YOU NO RIGHT TO TURN IT INTO BLOODY A HABIT!" _The fuming brit then looked down at America and scowled when he saw him sitting against the wall laughing as he rubbed the back of his head and winced a stupid grin spread across his face. "How else was I supposed to wake you up? If you weren't a country I would have thought you were dead. You always get like that when you drink too much or if, as you would say 'The bloody fairies kept me up'." America said rolling his eyes in disbelief. "It does happen...last night they wouldn't stop bothering me because of the scary movie you made us watch last night…" England grumbled half to himself.

"Fairies my ass!" America exclaimed then looked down muttering unintelligibly. England looked down at America in surprise "What did you say?" he asked not quite sure if he should be mad or worried. "...nothing just forget it…" America grumbled. England stood in front of America getting a little irritated "America if you have something to say just say it! And stop that mumbling, I can't understand a word you say." America looked up at England frowning, eyes colored with irritation and the slightest bit of hurt then said in a clear voice ringing with irritation "I just find it funny that i can't tease you with funny nicknames and such but whenever France does it you get mad but then forget about it." Then America looked down again and started mumbling again but this time just loud enough for England to hear "and it makes me think that if fairies don't exist, even though you say they do, then what... or who could possibly be keeping you up all night when I'm not here... It makes me wonder about your loyalty in this relationship... I mean its happened before..." He said, slowly looking up at England.

England looked away from America for a second thinking about what "it" was then looked at America and kneeled down in front of him and turned his face so that he had to look at him then said "America when that happened I was drunk and angry and extremely stupid and I swear as I did then it will never happen again" as England was looking at Americas face he saw a flicker of something but before he could identify what it was America quickly looked away. England was confused at first but his confusion quickly turned to concern when he saw that Americas shoulders were shaking. "...America…? Are you alright?" America only shook harder and England started frantically reassuring him "America I'm not lying to you! Please look at me!" England then angled around America so that he could see his face about to continue apologizing but stopped when he finally got a good look at Americas face.

England was extremely confused, America continued shaking even after England fell silent, he was….laughing!?

America then turned to England and burst out laughing exclaiming "Got ya!" then America sprang to his feet and ran out of the room laughing. England sat there for a moment stunned and trying to comprehend what was happening. Then he too jumped to his feet and ran from the room, but he wasn't laughing, he was pissed. England chased America down the hall shouting obscenities and threats "GET BACK HERE YOU SON OF A-" England shouted rounding a corner, but was abruptly cut off when he nearly ran into the grudge.

**A/N: sorry that it ends on such a weird cliffhanger but this is my first time doing this so sorry and I will try to update as soon as possible so you know what the hell is going on. I hope you liked the story! Remember To Always Love The World! By!**


	2. NOT Funny

** A/N: Oh my gosh I am soooooo sorry to those of you who are actually reading my fanfiction if there's anybody left after how long it took me to update! Things have been hectic and I can't use the computer without permission and I've been grounded so thats Not happening so I've been typing the story at school (sorry if it turns out OOC) and anyways I guess you want me to shut up and have probably stopped reading this anyways so I'll just shut up and have Prussia do the disclaimer! **

**Prussia: Hallo zhis is zhe AWESOME Prussia und Sisi has asked zhe awesome me to do zhe disclaimer so zhat it vill be aweso-" **

** Sisi: Ugh just get on with it already!" **

** Prussia:Kesesese~ Fine, fine. Ahem, zhe unawesome Sisi does not own Hetalia or any of its characters no matter how much she wishes zhat it vas not true!"**

** Sisi: Jerk.**

England then fell backwards eyes nearly popping out of his head, a strangled squeak replacing what would have been a scream of terror if he hadn't fallen on his backside with a painful thump. England, struggling to breath because of the fall, then started scrambling frantically backwards hearing a strange choking gasping sound, only stopping when he realised that what he was hearing was the sound of America rolling on the ground laughing hysterically. England then looked back at what had jumped out at him and realized that the "Grudge" was merely an off white mannequin with blackened eyes sporting a long but ratty black wig**[A/N: seriously try imagining that. It's actually pretty scary!]**. The fuming brit then looked up, an intimidating purple aura forming around him, at the still hysterical American and said darkly "That was Not funny,"

America then looked up at England tears streaming down his red face and then, gasping, said between fits of laughter, "Dude you totally should have seen your face! *snort* it was hilarious!" America then noticed the childish sulking look on Englands face and once again burst out laughing."Hahaha-no please stop-haha! You're killing me-hahaha-ouch-*gasp*-my stomach hurts!"

England glared at the annoying blond rocking in front of him "I'm glad you got a few good laughs at my expense you bloody wanker." he grumbled sarcastically. England then got up and somewhat cautiously examined the mannequin, upon closer inspection it was revealed that it was connected to some kind of spring mechanism that when triggered caused the mannequin to jump from the closet. England then scowled and stalked off down the hall refusing to be impressed by the Americans handiwork no matter how elaborate or clever it was.

America who had finally stopped laughing noticed England walking away and started apologizing in a somewhat sincere and somewhat insincere manor. "Aw come on Eng you know it was funny. I mean seriously dude I thought it might startle you but I didn't think that you'd fall for it that badly."

"That doesn't change the fact that it was a god awful thing to do and you almost gave me a bloody heart attack." England grumbled stubbornly, "Wouldn't have been too funny then now would it you bloody wanker." he mumbled.

America then suddenly grabbed England from behind wrapping his arms around his torso in a tight hug. "Come on you know you love me and I had to get back at you for jumping out at me after the movie last night. I mean of course totally I wasn't scared it's just not cool to do that to the hero. Would if you need saving?" America whispered in the struggling brits ear grinning while doing so.

"As if I'd ever need you to save me you git! Now unhand me this instant!" England exclaimedstill struggling to loosen the americans firm grip.

America then got a mischievous glint in his eye "No," He stated while tightening his grip around the brits waist.

"What do you mean no?! I demand that you release me!" England said with just a little less force than before, almost unnoticeable but enough to encourage America in his efforts to be forgiven.

America then tilted his head and whispered quietly in Englands ear "I don't wanna" causing the slightest of shivers to tremor through Englands now unmoving body. Americ then turned his head slightly and kissed Englands neck softly, slowly working his way back up to his ear and whispered, "I'm sorry. Forgive me?" he then lightly nipped Englands ear causing the brit to involuntarily lean into him.

"Don't think that a few little kisses will make me swoon and forgive you." England said, his voice slightly husky and cheeks and ears turning a light but gradually darkening shade of red.

America smiled then said, "Well I guess I'll just have to try harder" he then grabbed Englands chin and gently but steadily turned his head toward his own. America then leaned down and slowly pressed his lips to Englands. England turned and melted into the kiss, leaning into America with a sigh. After a while America caught Englands lower lip between his teeth, tugging lightly, asking for entrance. England opened his mouth, moaning softly against his lovers persistent lips as their tongues slid together exploring each others mouths. After several seconds of intensely kissing England, America pulled away, "Am I forgiven yet?" he asked, a slight smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Not yet," England breathed, wrapping his arms tightly around Americas neck then, standing on his toes, kissed America open mouthed. America made low sound in the back of his throat and pressed England into the wall, resting his arms against the wall on either side of the brits head. England started kissing Americas throat then down to his shoulder, sliding his jacket down. America allowed his jacket to fall to the ground then helped England out of his own jacket, bringing the brits lips to his own again then running his hands underneath his shirt.

After a minute or two America once again pulled away panting and asked "How about now?"

England smiled and said "Almost." then he pulled America to the bedroom and the door slammed shut behind them.

** A/N: Hey! Sorry again to anybody who could possibly be reading this for updating so late!(I sincerely hope that there are people other than my friends reading this) I made the chapter longer than the first one to make it up to you! I hope you liked it! Please leave reviews and comments!**


End file.
